Guy Walks Into an Advertising Agency
Synopsis Don calms Sally one evening when she can’t sleep claiming that she is afraid of the dark. "I'm home now," Don says. "Nothing can hurt you." The next morning, Lane Pryce announces that two executives from London will arrive the following day, coincidentally Joan's last at Sterling Cooper Advertising Agency. Thus, everyone will have to work on July 3rd, which was originally supposed to be a holiday. Bertram Cooper speculates that Don will be offered a dual post in New York and London. He orders Roger and Don to reconcile immediately with a trip to his barber shop. "Everyone wants Martin and Lewis back together," he tells them. Ken roars into the office atop a John Deere riding mower, jubilant because he's just landed the account. Betty rests in bed with Gene. Bobby comes in to "pet" his new brother, but Sally refuses to approach the baby. At Cooper's barbershop, Roger tells Don he doesn't like being judged. "We don't need to talk about this anymore. I promise," Don replies. Back at the office, Joan trades barbs with Hooker, whose final retort is to let slip the news about the surprise party planned for her. That night, Betty tells Don about Sally's hostility toward Gene. Don, a twinkle in his eye, asks Betty if she'd ever want to live in London. Greg, drunk, wakes Joan when he stumbles into their apartment. He started drinking after being passed over for Chief Resident. Worse yet, "I had no brains in my fingers," Greg confesses. Because of this setback, Joan will have to keep working, Greg explains. She's already quit her job, she tells him. "Get another one," he replies. "You are still a doctor," she consoles. "I married you for your heart, not your hands." The next morning, Londoners Guy MacKendrick, Harold Ford, and Saint-John Powell tour Sterling Cooper. Saint-John touts Guy's education and accomplishments to Don, Roger, and Cooper. Harold and Saint-John greet Lane, congratulate him for trimming the waste and increasing billings, and present him with a taxidermied cobra. "For our snake charmer," says Saint-John. Lane is being transferred to Bombay. Guy will take over at Sterling Cooper, Saint-John informs the crestfallen Lane. Meeting with top staffers, Guy unveils a chart detailing the agency's "slight" reorganization. He will head a triumvirate that also includes Don and Cooper. "Mr. Sterling's not on that chart at all," states Cooper. An oversight, Guy assures everyone. "I apologize for my wild imagination," Cooper later tells Don. At home, Betty gives Sally a Barbie doll -- a present, she explains, from Baby Gene. Her brother wants to be her friend, Betty says. Sally somberly accepts the gift. Back at Sterling Cooper, Guy offers a champagne toast to Joan, wishing her "caviar and children and all that is good." Joan starts crying, but collects herself. The afternoon is for celebrating Joan, Guy declares. Conrad Hilton's secretary calls Don. The hotel magnate wants to meet with him. Don says that he's free right now. Roger complains to Cooper about being left off the chart. "I'm being punished for making my job look easy," he says. “We took their money,” Cooper says. "We have to do what they say." At Joan's party, a tipsy Smitty takes Ken’s mower for a spin. Lois gets on the mower after him, but has trouble maneuvering. The machine, lurching out of control, runs over Guy's foot and crashes through a wall. Blood splatters everywhere. Joan rushes to the shrieking man and applies a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. At the Waldorf-Astoria hotel, Don greets Conrad Hilton -- the "Connie" he met at Roger and Jane's country club party. Connie shows Don a Country Mouse/City Mouse ad layout for Hilton Hotels and asks what he thinks. "I think you wouldn't be in the presidential suite right now if you worked for free," Don responds. Prodded to give Connie "one for free," Don questions associating mice and hotels and makes a pitch for the Hilton account. Connie chides Don for not setting his sights even higher when "somebody like me" gives him an opening. "One opportunity at a time," says Don. Connie's secretary interrupts the tête-à-tête. Don has an emergency call. Back at Sterling Cooper, Harry and Ken scold Smitty for bringing out the mower. "Somewhere in this business, this has happened before," says a nonchalant Roger. At the hospital, Saint-John, Harold, and Lane arrive, thank Joan for her quick actions, and tell her and Don that after losing a foot Guy's career is "all over.” Lane will remain at Sterling Cooper. "I feel like I just went to my own funeral," Lane tells Don, referencing Tom Sawyer. "And I didn't like the eulogy." Outside his front door that night, Don finds Sally's Barbie doll in the bushes. He puts it back in her bedroom. Moments later, Sally screams. Don comforts her, but she screams again when Betty walks in holding Gene. Betty and Don argue over whether Sally is simply jealous or, as Don believes, spooked because her brother shares her grandfather's name. People name children after deceased relatives to "keep the memory alive," Betty contends. "He hated me and I hated him. That's the memory," says Don. Sally apologizes for waking Gene. Don lifts Gene out of his crib and cradles him. "He's only a baby," Don tells her. "We don't know who he is yet or who he's going to be. And that is a wonderful thing." Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway *Bryan Batt as Salvatore Romano *Michael Gladis as Paul Kinsey *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Star *Jared Harris as Lane Pryce *Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper *Crista Flanagan as Lois Sadler *Sam Page as Greg Harris *Chelcie Ross as Conrad Hilton *Charles Shaughnessy as Saint John Powell *Jamie Thomas King as Guy Mackendrick *Ryan Cartwright as John Hooker *Patrick Cavanaugh as Smitty Smith *Judy Kain as Olive Healy *Carol Locatell as Miss Wakeman Co-Star *Julie McNiven as Hildy *Edin Gali as Kurt Smith *Alexa Alemanni as Allison *Jared Gilmore as Robert Draper *Mark Kelly as Dale *Neil Dickson as Harold Ford Category:Season 3